


The newest Caballero

by Blue1Jay



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: M/M, there will be mixed languages, translations always will be on end notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue1Jay/pseuds/Blue1Jay
Summary: Panchito and José have been happily married for three whole years, they decide to take a special trip to a new country but one of them is now having second guesses on how great this experience is going to be.





	1. A trip to Italy

**Author's Note:**

> I love the DuckTales a lot, and I've been wanting to write fanfics again. It's been a few years.  
> Comments are appreciated  
> Tumblr- bluejaydaughterofthebat  
> I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT MY OC

"José, mi amor!" The always energetic and excitable rooster cried, nudging his lover who laid in their bed. The parrot blinked as he turned his head from reading a book on the couch to look and see his husband smiling brightly and excitedly- well, more so than usual and it got the Brazilian curious as to what the cause of it all was at such a late hour of the night. "Marido, what's got you so happy?" He asked his husband curiously. "Other than it being our anniversary tomorrow?" He answered, the bright smile never leaving the rooster's face as he sat down next to the other. "I got us something really special to celebrate!"

-

"O que é isso?" José asked, getting excited himself as he sat up. "Go on!"

-

Quickly, Panchito pulled out two pieces of paper that he was holding in his pockets. "We're going on a trip, mi amor! I got us tickets to leave for Rome, tomorrow!" José couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was deeply surprised and excited. He loved seeing new places! New countries even more! The people, the culture, the dancing and music they could experience! If he could afford it, he'd go to a new country yearly with Panchito in all honesty. "This is the greatest gift you could ever give me! Eu te amo!" The parrot cried happily, hugging his husband and kissing him all over his beak. The two wasted no time in getting ready after dancing in joy, their plane left tonight! - The flight was pleasant, most of it was spent excitedly talking about the trip among themselves or talking to the others on the plane. It wasn't until the last five hours of the twelve hour flight they took from their home in Mexico did they finally fall asleep leaning on one another.

-

It was at that very moment when José had a premonition of their trip.

-

It was bright and sunny, the two of them touring the Colosseum, the tourist area quite surrounded with many people both local and foreign- including themselves. Then he saw his beloved husband running, chasing someone while shouting angrily in spanish. It was never a good sign when his husband was angry. The last thing he recalled seeing was Panchito tackling a dark figure while cries were heard in the background- the cries of a child? \- "José, wake up! Estás bien?" Panchito was worriedly shaking José, he had been watching the love of his life toss and turn his head. "Mi amor?" José woke up from his premonition, looking to his husband with a weary smile. "Sim, sim..." He reassured, though wasn't too sure himself. That was definitely a premonition he had, it was no nightmare- he knew the difference. The rooster was not convinced, but decided not to address it until they were in their hotel room. The journey to their hotel from the airport was wonderful, the sights and sounds of the city alone almost made the two of them forget what had occurred a while ago. Almost...

-

After checking in with only some difficulty due to language, the two arrived in their hotel- nice and clean white carpet with Bluebell designs that ran throughout the carpet elegantly, a desk made of mahogany with a small microwave on top and below it a mini-fridge. The bathroom was very clean and spacious, the tub even had jetted options! They had a perfect view from the fourth floor of the pool area with a hot tub. This room, the hotel, and the country was all beautiful- neither of them could wait to explore it. They first had to clear the elephant in the room. \- "Zé, I know something is bothering you." The rooster began to say with a concerned tone and frown to match. "Do you wish to talk about it?" José smiled softly, he knew he couldn't fool his husband with false reassurances. They both knew each other so well, it's what made them such great pals- now lovers. "I am still very excited for this trip, Panchito..." Giving his lover's hand a gentle squeeze, he continued. "I had a premonição, and a bad one too..."


	2. The anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito and José arrived at Rome for their anniversary! Food, fun, and adventure await the married caballeros...What else awaits?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed those who commented on the first chapter! Really inspired me to keep writing, so I spent any free time I had from work and other responsibilities making the next chapter!  
> Please comment, leave kudos, or follow me on tumblr- bluejaydaughter of the bat if you want to know anything (without me giving away any spoilers, haha)  
> Translations at the end as usual (I am using google, so they may or may not be accurate.)

"A bad one?" Panchito inquired, both curious and concern laced in his tone. "Dime de todos modos, mi amor."  
-  
José explained to the rooster what all he saw in his own premonition while lighting a cigar, slowly inhaling the tobacco and exhaling smoke to relax himself. "It worries me, caro."  
-  
Panchito could not really understand his beloved's magical abilities, but he tried to and would never dismiss his husband's worries over them. If José was concerned, there was definitely a right reason to be. Smiling gently, he placed his hands on his lover's shoulders gently before pulling him into a close embrace. "All we can do is pray that in the end it means something good, mi amor. So for now, let us enjoy ourselves, si?"  
-  
Out of the many things José loved most about the rooster, it was that he was always positive and supportive, no matter what situation the enthusiastic rooster found himself in. "Of course, Marido." He replied with a smile, whatever worries he had over the premonition fading to the back of his mind as he walked with his beloved husband hand-in-hand into the streets of Rome.  
-  
The first thing on their agenda was to try out some Italian cuisine, which they had prepared for by starving themselves on the long flight- save for some salted peanuts here and there. Sure, they had four days to try everything, but they were always wanting to do as much as they could whenever they traveled to new countries. Usually they would spend their entire vacation awake, spending the entire trip back plus a day at home to sleep.  
-  
"Espere um segundo, meu querido marido." José chuckled as he felt the excited pull of his partner, he always had admred the rooster's extreme enthusiasm for anything. "We have to exchange money at the bank, first."  
-  
"Ah, you're right, José!" Panchito said with a bright smile, before raising his brow and tilting his head curiously a moment later. "I thought we would just use our credit cards, like we did when we visited Donald in America two years ago?"  
-  
"Sim, we can do that, but I wanted it to add to our souvenir collection."  
-  
The two used to travel the globe with their best friend Donald Duck once upon a time, they went to many countries to perform as The Three Caballeros and they, or rather, José started a souvenir collection filled with pictures of them at different tourist spots, cultural cuisines, artwork, poems, and songs of the country.  
-  
"Si! Si! I almost forgot about that!" Panchito laughed lightly, whenever he was overly excited, he tended to forget the small things and it was José's job to remind him.  
-  
They went to the bank, where the tellers were more than happy and kind to them, helping them out by also suggesting the best cuisines and the best place to find them, as well as must-see tourist spots and must-have souvenirs.  
-  
It wasn't that far of a walk to one of the restaurants thankfully, it was right by the Tiber river so they had a gorgeous view, perfect and romantic for their special day.  
-  
"Ciao e benvenuto, signori!" The Italian greyhound greeted happily, handing out the menus. "Mi chiamo Lovino e ti servirò stasera."  
-  
Thankfully the Italian language was similar to both Spanish and Portuguese that the two married birds had very small communication issues.  
-  
"We will start with some Capocollo for an appetizer, with wine for myself and beer for meu marido." José began the order. "The main course being Acqua Pazza and Arancini, then we shall have Gelato and Bicotti for dessert, please."  
-  
While they ate their food, they listened to a live band that was performing in the gazebo across from the restaurant right next to the river..  
-  
"Remember us performing like this or near other popular areas?" José reminisced.  
-  
"How could I forget?" The rooster smiled, reaching for the other's hand. "Those were some of the best days of our lives traveling all around to perform with our amigo Donald..." He paused, letting out a gentle sigh. "I sure do miss those days, but mostly Donald."  
-  
"As do I, meu amor." José replied, taking his huband's hand in his own.  
-  
They both remember the day their beloved friend and third caballero had to leave the band and his friends in order to raise his nephews, to which the two birds never once gave the duck grief about his decision and were extremely supportive, even going with him to help out for a while. They stayed with Donald in Duckburg for three months to help their friend adjust to being a parent, as well as grieving for his lost twin sister- Della. If they weren't watching the kids while Donald was working or looking for jobs, they pitched in with some odd jobs here and there. They were birds of a feather, always together.  
-  
Panchito didn't want to leave for he knew Donald was still stressing over the whole thing and worried for his friend, he had also grown attached to his honorary nephews. He was really great with kids, It was José, who despite having felling the same way as his lover, convinced him to leave.  
-  
"They are four now, yes?" José recalled with a smile. "Perhaps we should get them and Donald something as well?"  
-  
"Yes! As well as a surprise visit from his dos mejores amigos!" Panchito added with his typical enthusiasm.  
-  
Once their bellies were full, the two decided to shop for Donald, the triplets, and also their own families.  
-  
The two spent all day either sight-seeing or getting souvenirs, José had forgotten about his premonition upon their arrival at the Colosseum by bus. While looking at the beautiful sight the parrot felt happiness and excitement sure enough, the reason he loved traveling the most was to see all the glorious sights and meet wonderful people, it was always his favorite thing to do. However, he also felt anxious and worry knot up at remembering his premonition. _This is where it happens...Will Panchito be alright?_  
-  
Sensing his partner's distress, the rooster gently took hold of the other's hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Everything will be alright, mi querido."  
-  
José nodded slowly. _Why can't any of my premonitions ever be straight-forward?_  
-  
The two walked around the Colosseum, unaware that the premonition was about to happen- and that it would change their lives forever.  
-  
"Get back here, stupida cagna!" An angry male voice shouted, the voice belonged to a big brown bear as he was chasing after someone small, who screamed and cried as she ran. None of the tourists or local around seemed to notice or care, but Panchito did notice and he did care. That was the scream and cries of a child! Whipping his head around to look at the man with his keen eyes, he saw a whip in the bear's hand and a gun in its holster on his belt. Seeing the man chase a child with weapons made the rooster's blood boil! _How can he dare call himself a man if he is chasing a niño pequeño!_ He thought, letting out a loud yell before running after the armed bear.  
-  
José was taken aback by hearing his partner's yell, quickly turning his own head to see the rooster had darted off after someone as fear struck through his heart like a lightning bolt. _Oh no, the premonition!_   
-  
The parrot dropped his bags, giving his umbrella a twirl before running after the two- sensing another magical presense near by...A powerful one too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time I purposefully ended it on a cliffhanger! Love you all!  
> Translations!  
> Dime de todos modos, mi amor: Tell away, my love (Spanish)  
> Caro: Dear (Portuguese)  
> mi amor: my love (Spanish)  
> si: yes (Spanish)  
> marido: husband (Portuguese)  
> Espere um segundo, meu querido marido: Wait a second, my hear husband (Portuguese)  
> Sim: Yes (Portuguese)  
> Ciao e benvenuto, signori: Hello and welcome, sirs (Italian)  
> Mi chiamo Lovino e ti servirò stasera: My name is Lovino and I shall be serving you tonight (Italian)  
> Amigo: Friend (Spanish)  
> meu amor: my love (Portuguese)  
> dos mejores amigos: Two best friends (Spanish)  
> mi querido: My dear one (Spanish)  
> stupida cagna: stupid bitch (Italian)  
> niño pequeño: little kid (Spanish)


	3. A rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two caballeros attempt to save the little blue jay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the people who commented and gave kudos, I love you all!  
> I felt really inspired by them, so took extra time with this chapter as a thanks!  
> =]  
> Updates will be once a month from now on- two if I'm lucky to have free time!  
> Please comment, give kudos, and feel free to talk to me about this fic or anything duckverse on my tumblr- bluejaydaughterofthebat. I'm always happy to talk about it and make friends!  
> <3  
> Translations at the end

The chase did not last long, for they had gotten lost in the streets which caused the rooster to begin swearing in frustration in his native tongue.  
-  
"Calma meu amor." josé said softly to try and calm his huband. "Just because we lost sight of them, doesn't mean we lost them, sim?"  
-  
Panchito looked confused at his husband, raising his eyebrow which only made José chuckle before giving off a smile. "I can track other magic users, remember?"  
-  
"Yeah, like when you used it to help Donald and his familia hunt down that chica loca--" Then it dinged on him like a lightbulb, one of those two had magic!  
-  
José nodded, knowing what his husband had just realized before darting off around the corner. "It's the kid who has the magic, and it's becoming more eratic by the second and it's most likely because that kid is scared!"  
-  
Panchito ran after his husband. "I don't blame her, a kid being chased by a big guy with a whip and a gun would scare anyone."  
-  
"What?" josé looked to his huabnd. "He had weapons on him?" His concern grew more concerned as he ran even faster.  
-  
They finally caught up with the two, coming to a screeching halt with their eyes wide at the sight- the bear had thse kid's arm by the whip and was dragging them closer to him across the pavement as she cried and begged for him to let go. It infuriated the both of them, but the first to react was Panchito as he withdrew his own pistol and pointed it at the bear. "Hey!" He yelled to get the other's attention. "No man should _ever_ chase a kid with weapons! Now release them!" He demanded.  
-  
The bear didn't seem scared at all by Panchito's fury and demands, but rather amused as he let out a hearty laugh. He was huge and dressed in a blue suit and tie, which José found to be very strange and worrisome. If this guy was rich, he most likely was chasing the kid for her magic to gain more power- though that is asuming that the bear _knew_ the kid had magic. "Is that what you think this thing is?" He let out another laugh. "This is an abominio, who needs to learn its place."  
-  
Insulting a child was one of the many things to never do in front of Panchito, the rooster's feathers began to ruffle. "I will ask you again to let her go, señor."  
-  
José was nervous, he knew that his husband was going to shoot if this bear did not let go of the kid, but that wasn't why he felt that way. It was the magical energy the kid was giving off that made him nervous, he could see it growing more strong and eratic and he knew he had to do somethin,g to help. "Pardon us, sir." He spoke in his usual laid-back manner, lifting up his umbrella to get his attention like a child did in school to get a teacher's. "Might I ask, why do you say such things about this criança?"  
-  
With the bear distracted, the child in question slowly and cautiously released herself from the whip's hold and began to sneak away. However, the bear caught this action from the corner of his eye and aimed his gun to fire at the kid when Panchito tackled him to the ground. The sound of the gunshot scared the child, their eyes glowing gray beneath their hood as an invisible and strong force shoved the three to the wall, but José managed to evade this by extending out his umbrella as it glowed green to shield himself from the other's magic. The child was quick to take off in the confusion as the bear managed to push Panchito off of him.  
-  
"That is why it needs to come back with me, abominio has no control-"  
-  
Panchito tackled the bear once again, looking up to give a single nod to his beloved, assuring the parrot that he has this and to go after the kid before turning his attention back to the bear, giving him a swift and hard punch on the snout. "Just because the kid has magic, doesn't give you the right to call them such awful and horrible things!"  
-  
"It's the powerful magic it has!" He argued. "Your amico chasing the kid is as good as dead." The bear's rough demeanor changing into one of sadness. "She has already hurt so many already..."  
-  
This did catch Panchito off guard as he grew concerned for his husband, but that was quick to subside into his thoughts. He got off of the bear, but took his weapons and tossed them aside. "Mi marido encantador can handle it, he is a very skilled magic user...Now, tell me what you know."  
~~  
_'She's obviously scared and rightly so, but I fear what could happen to her- with such eratic magic, the kid can lose control- if she even has any at all and become a danger to not just herself, but others as well.'_  
-  
José was running after the kid, pleading for her to stop. "Pequeno, please stop, I wish to help you!" The child didn't stop, only ran faster causing him to frown with a wince. _She thinks I am after her like that guy was, I need to convince her otherwise.'_ He then stopped in his tracks as they were approaching a closed, he knelt down to her level and slowly extended a hand out to her.  
-  
The cloaked child screeched to a halt before running into the wall of the alleyway, she began to panic in fear, eyes glowing gray once more as the debris around her began to levitate while she held onto her head tightly, her eyes were flickering between glowing gray and whatever her normal eye color was. "I didn't mean to! Don't hurt me anymore, per favore!" She cried, backing herself further into the wall as she looked at the parrot- afraid of him and afraid for herself and of herself.  
-  
"I believe you, Pequeno!" He shouted to her in order to be heard oveer the debris, which was now flying everywhere. "I know what you are feeling right now and if you want, I can help you!"  
\--  
The debris stopped in mid-air before slamming to the ground as the child removed the hood of her cloak- she was a small blue jay that looked to be the age of his honorary newphews, or so José guessed and her brown eyes were full of tears. "C-Come...?"  
-  
José smiled softly, relieved she was starting t o calm down. "Because when I was your age, I was just like you."

The blue jay tilted her head, pointing to herself curiously -and cutely-. "Like me...?"  
-  
José nodded, a bright green light surrounding him as his red eyes turned to a glowing green to match. The parrot began pointing at each bit of debris, which also began to glow green as he slowly moved his own hand to the dumptser- the debris following his movements and the debris had thrown itself away because of José's magic.  
-  
"Wow!" The child exclaimed, her eyes widened in amazement of what she had just seen. "Can I do that too?"  
-  
"Among many other things, but first you must learn to control it, Pequeno."  
-  
A brief silence fell, the child looking down- unsure of how to respond before she looked into José's red eyes with her pleading brown eyes. "Can you show me please, signore?"  
-  
He wanted to help, he knows what all magic can do if left uncontrolled or in the wrong hands, he also knew that his husband wouldn't mind it at all- the two did plan on adopting one day, though not this soon into their marrige. Plus he didn't know if this kid had parents or not, and if she did, he would have to get their consent after returning her. _'Why was my premonition telling me about you?_ The parrot wasn't sure if it meant to help her return to her home if she had one, or to help her himself by taking her under his wing. If the latter was the case, could he and his husband even take care of one given their lifestyles? Not to mention the troubles of adopting someone from out of their own country.  
-  
"We, meu marido and I, will try to help you." He smiled. "Do you have a home we can take you too? Or perhaps we should see the authorities first..." He hummed thoughtfully to himself, unsure of what to do.  
-  
Fear had once again taken over the child as she shook her head. "I-I don't wanna go home!"  
-  
José frowned. "Do you mind telling me why not?"  
-  
"That is not your concern." A loud voice responded- it was the bear, whose appearance was now dishelved and he now had a black eye. "Would you be interested in a trade, signore?" He spoke with a cruel chuckle and a sly smrk. It was then José spotted the bear was holding onto something- no, someone!  
-  
"Panchito!" He called out to his lover, worried as he stood up.  
-  
"It's a simple trade, I give you back your marito and you had over the abaminio."  
-  
José had never been one to get angry due to his laid-back nature, but seeing his husband being held for a bargaining chip certainly caused the parrot's feathers to ruffle. "You better not have hurt him, you monstro!" He glared.  
-  
"Only knocked him unconscious." He tossed the unconscious rooster onto the ground in front of himself.  
-  
José was indeed relieved to see his husband had no physical injuries and he couldn't help but to muse at how the bear looked. "Which is more than I can say for yourself, sim?"  
-  
This caused the bear to growl, but was quick to regain his composure. "Allow me to how we say- sweeten the pot?" Within a blink of an eye, he had hs gun pointed at the rooster. "You give me her, and I'll let both of you live."  
-  
The parrot clenched his fists, looking over his shoulder at the child, whose magical energy was becoming eratic once more. "Call it what you want, but what you are really doing is taking hostages and making threats to get what you want. It's not the way of a man, but the way of a coward and I cannot in good conscious give such a doce criança to an aggresive and cowardly man such as yourself." As he spoke, José was concentrating his magic to his hat, giving the child a wink before looking to the other male. "So I decline your offer." Tossing his hat high into the air, he zapped it with his magic. **"Com o meu chapéu dado vôo, expulse uma luz cega!"**  
-  
Out of the hat came a blinding and shimmering light which blinded all but himself temporarily. Using this moment, he took the girl in one arm before heading to Panchito. The blue jay was terrified the entire time, that a stranger that she had something in common with would give her up for his husband. Who would Sacrifice their lover over a stranger after all? _Nobody ever loved me, what made me think he would be any different...?_ Or so she thought until she noticed the wink- and for some reason, that wink gave her all the reassurance she needed that the parrot wasn't going to give her up.  
-  
José managed to grab hold of his husband just as the light began to fade. _'Droga, I forgot this was a temporary spell.'_  
-  
Seeing the light begin to dim, the child became panicked once more. _'I just wanna go back to my real home!'_ Her eyes glew gray once more, unknowing that her wish was about to come true due to her own magic- teleporting the three birds to somewhere else completely.  
-  
It happened all in a blink of an eye to José, who now found himself in an entirely different location than before. Surprised, he looked down to see the girl in his hold, whose magic energy began to fade away. "Incrível, pequeno!" He praised. "I did not know you could teleport!"  
-  
The blue jay smiled tiredly, looking up at the parrot with half-lidded eyes. "Nobody...Ever been nice to me...Grazie..." She fell asleep quickly after thanking him, exhausted from using all of that uncontrolled magic.  
-  
"I should be thanking you." He whispered, gently stroking her hair. _'If you hadn't gotten us out of there, we would be in a lot of trouble.''_  
-  
Minutes passed as José watched the child sleep and the love of his life be unconscious, feeling utter relief seeing the rooster stir, meaning he was regaining consciousness. The rooster opened his eyes, jolting to a sit-up position and curiously looked around before finding José sitting beside him. Impulsively, Panchito smooched his husband on the beak. "Mi amor! I am so happy you are sa-" The rooster was interrupted by a small, tired moan. Blinking, he looked down to see the child sleeping in his husbands arms. "Sorry, sleep peacefully." He whispered with a soft smile before looking to his husband. "This is the kid, eh? She's adorable and I'm glad you got all of us to safety."  
-  
"It was a team effort to get away from that guy." He sighed lightly with a smile. "I was able to blind him in order to get you, but it was her that got us to..." He looked around again. "Wherever we are."  
-  
Panchito looked around as well- it looked to be the inside of a broken home. Windows shattered, doors broken, curtains torn and there was even blood on the carpet! "I wonder if this is what he was talking about..." He thought aloud, seeing the questioning look on his husband's face encouraged him to explain. "I tried asking him about her after you left and he talked about her using her magic to kill an innocent familia who tried caring for her. Naturally I did not believe it, even now."  
-  
José quirked his brow. "Why not?"  
-  
"One may be able to lie with their words, tones, and facial expressions, but there is one thing that will always tell the truth." The rooster pointed to his eye with a smile. "Eyes never lie, no matter how much you try and his eyes were the ones that greedy people have...It kind of reminded me of Donald's tío, but more menacing."  
-  
José couldn't help but to chuckle a little at the comparison. "More menacing, huh?" He repeated, looking down at the sleeping child. "Must've been power hungry for her magic."  
-  
"I'd bet my serape on it." Panchito replied. "So, did you find out anything from her?"  
-  
"Only that she did not want to go home..." He took another look at the broken home. "Yet she took us here anyway..."  
-  
Panchito hummed thoughtfully, placing his hand beneath his chin. "There is obviously more going on here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calma mue amor: Calm down my love  
> Sim: Yes  
> Familia: Family  
> Chica loca: Crazy chick  
> Abominio: Abomination  
> Señor: Sir  
> Criança: Child  
> Amico: Friend  
> Mi marido encantador: My charming husband  
> Pequeno: Little one  
> Per favore: Please  
> Come: How  
> Signore: Sir  
> Marito: Husband  
> Monstro: Monster  
> Sim: Yes  
> doce criança: Sweet child  
> Com o meu chapéu dado vôo, expulse uma luz ceg: With my hat given flight, give off a blinding light  
> Droga: Damn  
> Incrível: Amazing  
> Grazie: Thank you  
> Mi amor: My love  
> tío: uncle


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito and José learn more about the little blue jay, both good and bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Honestly, I thought I wouldn't get it done until later in the month, but wonderful friends inspired me! Special thank you to scoutsdesk, shiido-r, and aelita15 on tumblr. Also thank you to those who read, leave comments, and give kudos!  
> Translations at the end!  
> Tumblr- bluejaydaughterofthebat  
> Enjoy and feel free to comment and leave kudos! It really is an inspiration for me when you guys do! =)

The two birds watched the sleeping child, concerned as millions of thoughts of why the little blue jay would not want to go home. Was she abused? Is this really her home? Where is her family? What was the bear's real intentions? What has he already done to her? These were just some of the questions that ran through their head.  
-  
Panchito could not sit in one place for long, he stood up and began to look around.  
-  
"Caro, I know you can't stay still for long, but to snoop is not polite." José lectured.  
-  
"Not snooping, just curiously wandering." He justified before flashing a knowing smirk to the other. "Besides, you're just as curious as I am."  
-  
"You are not wrong there." He admitted with a light chuckle and a shrug.  
-  
"I'll just take a quick look around while you keep an eye on the kid." With that said, he left José in order to take a look around the destroyed house in search of any clues as to if this was once the home of the toddler and if it was, he was going to find out about the life she had. He saw broken china dishes and a glass cabinet that had been shattered, blood stains on the carpet in front of it- indicating an injury occurred there. As the rooster continued to explore, he saw nothing else but broken antiques, furniture tossed over or broken, and blood.  
-  
_'Wonder if whoever was taking care of the kid got attacked by the bear?'_  
-  
He then spotted a broken picture frame, a few droplets of blood on the picture itself as he crouched down to pick it up with a frown in order to study it. The photo was of two elderly blue jays, a woman and a man, smiling happily as they sat on the sofa while hugging a sleeping baby blue jay. _'Wonder if this baby is the kid? If so, this must be her abuela y abuelo...'_ Which begged the question- where are the old couple now?  
-  
Rounding a corner he saw stairs and more pictures of the couple throughout the years and some of the kid from birth until recently. _'How come there are no pictures of the parents?'_ He couldn't help but wonder as he climbed up the stairs, taking notice that with each step closer he took, the blood stains became slightly bigger and eventually became smeared- like whoever was bleeding was being dragged or dragging themselves. The smell of blood only increasing, which caused Panchito to have chills and bad feelings as he followed the smeared, dry blood to the first room on the right. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, he decided to open the door, the smell of rotting eggs, fish, and other disgusting smells which made the rooster's stomach twist in knots as he closed his eyes with a wince. _'Please don't be what I think it is...'_ He thought.  
-  
Opening his eyes, they went wide. "Ay caramba..." He couldn't believe his eyes as he saw the dead bodies of the two birds. The old woman her glasses and both arms broken, whip marks around her neck- Panchito believed the bear caused them. The old man was covered in blood the most having been shot in the left shoulder, torso, and the head. Panchito was both disgusted as well as angry as he clenched his now shaking hands into fists. Who would go so far as to kill anyone- especially the elderly for magical power?  
-  
By the time he returned to where he left the others, José could easily tell that Panchito saw something the rooster would rather not have. "You wanna talk about it?" He asked in concern. The two would never force one another to express how they felt and why unless they wanted to and if one did not, the other would respect that.  
-  
Panchito remained silent until he sat down next to his lover, letting out a sigh. "I found out this is her home and from what I saw in the pictures, she was very much loved..." Looking at the sleeping child, his heart ached as he gently stroke her hair. The thought of losing a loved one was unbearable, but being told or seeing that they're gone? Even worse, he knew this from experience. "I also saw who I believed to be her abuela y abuelo in a bedroom...Dead."  
-  
José's eyes widened in shock at hearing his husband's discovery, his own heart aching as well. "So, she's alone..." He could sympathize with that, he was an orphan until the age of seven from his parents dying in a car crash. "Not only that, she is also being hunted..."  
-  
Silence fell between the two birds, both trying to figure out a way to help the girl out. The silence lasted a couple of minutes before the two were snapped out of their thoughts due to hearing a soft yet tired groan coming from the little blue jay, she was waking up.  
-  
"You feeling okay, pequeno?" José asked.  
-  
Blinking a few times and rubbing her eyes to help wake herself, she slowly sat up and looked at Panchito, then to José. "Y-You stayed with me...?" She was surprised yet happy.  
-  
"Of course," José answered with a soft smile.  
-  
"Thank you for staying with me, signore." She said with a smile as she then hugged the parrot.  
-  
José was taken aback from the hug as Panchito watched with a happy smile, motioning for his husband to return the affection to which the parrot did with a smile. "It is I who should be giving thanks." Seeing her confused face was all he needed to see before explaining. "You were the one to teleport us away. Do you remember thinking of this place before?"  
-  
The little bird looked around, confused before smiling happily. "La casa dei miei nonni! I was wishing to come back here and be safe with them! Where are they?"  
-  
Both José and Panchito looked at each other with concern and unease. This little girl did not know that her grandparents were dead. How were they going to explain death to a four or five-year-old kid?  
-  
"How long have you been separated from them?" Panchito asked, attempting to distract her with questions while either José or himself think of something.  
-  
"It feels like forever...I'm still learning i miei numeri." She answered with a frown. "I still remember them perfectly, so it couldn't have been that long!" She got off of José's lap and took his hand. "I know they'll be so happy you guys saved me! Nonna will make you guys a cake as a way to say grazie!"  
-  
Neither of the two older birds were surprised that she didn't remember how long she's been away exactly given the fact she went through the trauma of being kidnapped and God-knows what else she endured. They shared a knowing look- they had to tell her now despite how they still did not know how, nor did they want to. It was the best thing to do, or risk her finding out the hard way and being traumatized.  
-  
Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly, Panchito was the first to have the courage to say something. "Kid, there's something you need to know-" he interrupted himself, looking hesitant. It was really rare for the rooster to be uncertain about what to say or do.  
-  
"What?" She asked curiously.  
-  
"I-..." Stopping himself once more, he sighed. "While you were asleep, I took a look around and there was nobody here."  
-  
Her eyes widened in disbelief hearing this as she hook her head. "Nu-Uh! Nonna is _always_ home!" Tear began to fill her eyes.  
-  
José frowned, remembering how he too was in denial when he found out about his birth parents. "I'm very sorry, pequeno..." He frowned as he held her a bit closer.  
-  
"Perché?" She asked again, her tone getting softer as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
-  
"They went to stay with God." Panchito said, remembering what his parents told him when his uncle died. "They're happy and at peace there."  
-  
"Nu-uh!" She cried, shaking her head again. "They would never leave to go anywhere without me! Nonno said so himself! Wh-Why are you lying to me...?"  
-

It ached their hearts to see her like this, José decided to try. "We are not lying, believe me, I wish we were..." He inhaled and exhaled slowly. "There comes a time in everyone's life when they have to leave the ones they love and nobody can stop it. Yes, our hearts ache with sorrow and loneliness when our loved ones leave us..."  
-  
"But they are never truly gone!" Panchito finished with a smile, before gently taking her hand and putting it on her chest. "As long as you keep them in your heart, they will never leave you and be at your side. Do you understand?"  
-  
The little girl blinked a few times, looking down at her hand that was placed on her heart as she closed her eyes softly. She heard her own heart beat and then a warm yet familiar feeling ghosting over her, causing her to smile. "Si, but...I'll still be all alone..."  
-  
"No, you won't." Panchito smiled, gently placing his hand under her chin and turning her head so their eyes met. "You won't ever be lonely again, I promise everything will be okay."  
-  
"Sim," José nodded. "I did promise to help you, did I not?"  
-  
"And so we shall!" Panchito declared with a smile. "How would you like to come home with us? Maybe we can be your new familia?"  
-  
"R-Really...?" She asked, wiping her tears away while her eyes glistened with hope.  
-  
"Si! However, there is one condition! We have to know your name!" He gave her a pat on the head before pointing to himself. "My name is Panchito Pistoles."  
-  
_Oh céus, there he goes again, making decisions without thinking.'_ The parrot thought, resisting from rolling his eyes in amusement. _It would take a miracle to adopt her in two days, let alone be able to take her out of the country. Still, seeing her so happy and how Panchito interacts with her...Gives me a warm and happy feeling._ It felt right to have met her despite the circumstances and he would love to take her home and raise her as his own. "I am José Carrioca-Pistoles." He introduced himself with a smile.  
-  
The blue jay smiled happily, she now knew the name of her saviors and even found a new home with them! "My name is Feliciana Rossi!"  
-  
"A lovely name for a lovely girl." Panchito complimented, giving a playful grin before he began to tickle the child's sides, causing her to burst into giggles- José and Panchito thought they'd never find a more lovable and adorable giggle than the triplets', but they were just proven wrong.  
-  
The trio left the house, deciding one of them should take her back to the hotel for a bath while the other went to get her some clean clothes. Panchito happily volunteered to do the more exciting task, which came to no surprise to the parrot. They parted ways, Panchito taking Feliciana back to the hotel and José went to get her clothes. Panchito got the bath water nice and warm, he even mixed in some soap to make it into a bubble bath! Who didn't like those?  
-  
"Alright, Feliciana." He smiled and looked to her. "You need help taking off your clothes?" He didn't know what the kid could and couldn't do on her own, last he heard the triplets still had trouble undressing and dressing themselves and she looked to be their age. It was better to ask than assume after all.  
-  
"I can do it, but I do need help dressing." She said, taking off her cloak to reveal her torn and bloodied clothing and what looked to be a collar around her neck. As she took off each article of clothing, Panchito felt his anger coming back due to seeing the injuries on her- mainly scars and bruises around her arms and legs, though there was big whip marks on her back.  
-  
_'If I ever see that guy again...!'_ He thought to himself as he grabbed the clothes, glaring at the collar she gave him. _'A pet collar? What kind of bastardo enfermo puts collars on niños?!'_ This guy _really_ made the rooster sick to his stomach in anger, but kept it hidden as to not upset the child. He tossed the clothes aside, making a reminder to show his husband before throwing them out to the garbage before helping the blue jay into the tub and cautiously washed her.  
-  
"Most of them don't hurt anymore..." Feliciana spoke softly, causing Panchito to stop and look at her worriedly.  
-  
"It still doesn't make what happened to you okay, chica." He said with a slight frown, "but I am glad that you are safe and that most of them don't hurt." He wanted to know more, but he did not want to pressure her and make her re-live it all. "We have medicine to help those heal."  
-  
By the time José came back with shopping bags full of clothes and of take-out food, he heard big splashes and laughing coming from the bathroom. "They're going to turn the bathroom into an ocean by the sound of those splashes." He chuckled. "I just hope he remembered to wash her too." He set the bags down, putting the bag of take-out on the table before going through the bags of clothes, taking out some items- a blue and white stripped dress with three-quarter sleeves, white leggings to wear underneath and a pair of brown boots along with a white fedora with a blue stripe to match the dress. He just hoped he got the right sizes.  
-  
Ten minutes passed, Panchito finally getting out of the bathroom while holding Feliciana, who was wrapped in a nice towel. "I suggest not going in there for a while, mi amor." He chuckled. "It's like a waterworld in there."  
-  
"I don't doubt it." José chuckled with a shake of his head, smiling at Feliciana. "I got you some nice clean clothes, can you dress yourself?"  
-  
"She needs help dressing, I-"  
-  
"Will go clean up the bathroom while I help her dress?" José interrupted, gently taking her from his beloved.  
-  
"Your wish is my command, mi amor!" Panchito answered with a smile, walking towards the bathroom, though stopped at the doorway so he could see how José would respond to seeing what he had seen with his own eyes.  
-  
José took off the towel, his eyes widened at the sight of the many scars and bruises.  
-  
"Signore Pistoles said you have medicine to help them heal." She said, snapping the parrot from his thoughts.  
-  
"S-Sim!" He nodded before going into one of his suitcases, pulling out the first aid kit and began attending to the injuries, unaware of Panchito watching.  
-  
The rooster watched with a big smile as his husband treated the kids wounds. José always was prepared for anything, which Panchito claims to be one of the many things he loved about the parrot. _He looks like a parent already..._ He thought with a small yet loving sigh before going to the bathroom. It felt right to him.  
-  
After her wounds were tended to, José dressed her. "I'll get you some food in a moment, pequeno." He put the first aid kit on the bedside table before getting the pizza box and salad out of the bag to serve on the paper plates he brought, making a plate for her, Panchito, and himself. "Panchito, come and eat!"  
-  
Panchito got his plate as the three of them sat on the bed, telling her stories of some of the adventures they had as they ate. She listened with wide eyes and a big smile, which melted their hearts and made them the happiest they've ever felt. It didn't take much time after the blue jay ate her fill to fall asleep, José tucking her in the bed while Panchito cleaned up the trash. "Did you see those when you washed her?"  
-  
"Si." The rooster answered with a frown. "I figured if I kept her distracted with play time it would take her mind off the pain as I washed them- some of those were still new."  
-  
"Meu marido amoroso e carinhoso." He smiled, giving Panchito a loving peck on the cheek. "Such a big heart."  
-  
"It has to be big to contain the love I have for you, Mi encantador y guapo esposo." Panchito replied before giving his husband a passionate and loving kiss.  
-  
The kiss lasted for only a few moments, José breaking it in order to speak. "Panchito, I know you want to bring her back home with us, I do too...But we're only here for two days, there is no way we can get the adoption papers through _and_ be able to take her out of the country in such a very short time."  
-  
"I thought of what I said moments after I said it, José." He admitted with a sigh, "we have two days to find a miracle of a way though." He smiled, pulling the parrot close. "I know I don't know much about all this magic stuff, but I believe your premonición was trying to tell you not to just help her escape from that pobre excusa de un hombre, but to also rescue her from lonliness and take her in."  
-  
José smiled as he laid his head on the rooster's chest. "I suppose so, watching and hearing you two...It made me feel very happy."  
-  
"And that it was right?" Panchito guessed, to which José nodded.  
-  
"By the way, wasn't there a water world you needed to turn back into a bathroom?" José asked with a raise of his brow, a sly smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!  
> Caro: Dear (Portuguese)  
> abuela y abuelo: Grandma and grandpa (Spanish)  
> Ay Caramba: Oh no (Spanish)  
> Pequeno: Little One (Portuguese)  
> Signore: Sir/Mister (Italian)  
> La casa dei miei nonni: My grandparent's house (Italian)  
> miei numeri: My numbers (Italian)  
> Nonna: Grandma (Italian)  
> Grazie: Thank you (Italian)  
> Nonno: Grandpa (Italian)  
> perché: Why (Italian  
> Sim: Yes (Portuguese)  
> Familia: Family (Spanish)  
> Oh céus: Oh dear (Portuguese)  
> bastardo enferm: Sick Bastard (Spanish)  
> Mi amor: My love (Spanish)  
> meu marido amoroso e carinhoso: My loving and caring husband (Portuguese)  
> Mi encantador y guapo esposo: My charming and handsome husband (Spanish)  
> pobre excusa de un hombre: poor excuse of a man (Spanish)


	5. The solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter!  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed and appreciated!  
> Tumblr- bluejaydaughterofthebat  
> Translations at the end!

Panchito was the first to wake up he always had been a morning bird due to wanting to make the most out of every moment of sunlight, not because of that silly rooster stereotype. The first thing he does in the morning was watch over his sleeping husband for a few moments with a loving smile before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead just like every morning, and slowly began to get up to do the rest of his morning routine when he felt a hand grab onto his arm- it belonged to the little blue jay they rescued and wanted to take in.  
-  
"Buenos días, mija." He whispered with a soft smile gently brushing some hair from her face.  
-  
"Morning..." She muttered softly rubbing her eyes as she slowly sat up.  
-  
"You sleep good?"  
-  
"Better than I have in a long time." She nodded with a small smile. "Can I ask you something, Signore Pistoles?"  
-  
"Of course you can, how about we talk out on the balcony so Señor José can sleep?  
-  
The two looked at the soundly sleeping parrot before getting off the bed and going outside, Panchito looking off into the city with a smile as he leaned on the balcony while Feliciana did the same, only pressing her face through the bars.  
-  
"What is your question, Feliciana?"  
-  
"Are you guys visiting from another place?" She asked curiously. "Your voices sound different."  
-  
"Ah, you mean our accents, yes?" He chuckled, remembering Donald's boys asking him the same question. "I was born and raised in Mexico and José was born and raised in Brazil, which is why we both sound different from you and even each other. It is called an accent."  
-  
"'Accent'?" She repeated curiously. "Are you two best friends?"  
-  
"Well..." Panchito hesitated, unsure of how to answer. "Yes and no. Do you know what love is Feliciana?"  
-  
"Yes, Nonna told me about it somewhat..." She placed her hand over her heart. "Love is what you feel in your heart when with a loved one- it's a warm and happy feeling that can be experienced in different ways by family, friends, and lovers."  
-  
"Your grandma had a unique way of explaining it." The rooster replied with an amused smile. "The love I have for José is that of lovers, we have been happily married for three years now."  
-  
"'Three years'?" Feliciana repeated, looking down at her hand for a moment or two, furrowing her brow in thought before holding up three digits. "This many, right?"  
-  
"Sí, good job, mija." Panchito smiled, kneeling down in front of her. "Can you show me how old you are?"

"Um..." She hummed thoughtfully, her brows furrowing again as she added two more digits- thus holding up her whole hand. "Five! I'm five!"  
-  
"A whole hand, eh?" He chuckled softly despite how surprised and concerned he felt after finding out she had been a year older than the triplets and had already been through too much. "Well, you are _really_ brave for someone your age."  
-  
"Me?" She pointed to herself with a shy smile.  
-  
"Sí, tú." He answered with a nod, ruffling her hair a little. "I don't know a single kid your age who could have escaped from such a scary guy. Why, I don't think I know a single _adult_ who could be that brave."  
-  
"You think I was that brave, Signore Pistoles?" Her eyes lit up.  
-  
"I don't think so, I know so."  
-  
"Grazie, signor Pistoles!" She said with a small blush. "Though, I don't think I could ever be as brave or cool as you though."  
-  
It was Panchito's turn to blush, gibing a goofy smile, which both only grew when hearing a familiar chuckle.  
-  
"You won't find a braver or bolder bird in all the world." The chuckle and words following came from José, who leaned in the doorway with a smile as he watched the two.  
-  
"You're embarrassing me, mi amor."  
-  
Feliciana giggled, the other two joining her.  
-  
"You usually sleep in." Panchito pointed out. "Everything okay?"  
-  
José's answer was a simple shrug as he lit a cigar. "Anyway, how about we get some breakfast?"  
-  
"Sound great, how about we order room service and get to know each other better?" Panchito suggested with a smile. "We'll even make a game out of it to make it fun and interesting!"  
-  
"How are we going to do that?" José asked.  
-  
"Simple, we will toss a ball to whoever we want and ask the one who tosses the bag asks the one who catches a question." He went back into the hotel room, digging into the basket of fruit they had on the desk- compliments of the hotel and picked up an apple. "Of course we will use an apple instead of a ball." He gently tossed the apple to his husband. "José will start us off while I order the food, join you two in a bit."  
-  
"Alright." The parrot replied with a nod before tossing the ball to the girl. "What is your favorite color, pequeno?"  
-  
"Gray is my favorite!" She answered, tossing the apple back. "What is yours?"  
-  
"I have two- red and green." He tossed the apple again. "Do you have any other family other than your grandparents?"  
-  
"Like a mamma e papà?" She questioned with a hum as she caught the apple. "I don't remember. Nonna and Nonno said they're gone, so I think I did when I was hatched."  
-  
_She really is alone then..._  
-  
The two continued the game, Panchito joining them until their meal came. They ate on the king-sized bed while the married couple told Feliciana stories of their adventures they had before deciding to go out into town.  
-  
"Should we try to find more gifts for the boys and Donald since we lost the ones we had?" Panchito suggested.  
-  
"I'm sorry you lost souvenirs for your amici while helping me." The blue jay said with a frown.  
-  
"No need for apologizing, Feliciana." José assured, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
-  
"José is right, mija." Panchito agreed. "Nothing is worth more than someone's life."  
-  
Suddenly a mariachi tune could be heard and it was coming from the Mexican Rooster. "You two go on ahead, I'll catch up." He signaled for them to go with his hand before answering the phone. "¿Hola?"  
-  
"Buen día, señor Pistoles." The automated voice came from the other end in greeting. "Lamento informarle que su vuelo programado de Roma, Italia a Puebla, México ha sido reprogramado. Su vuelo del sixteen de marzo a la una hora del centro de Europa sale ahora el fifteen de marzo a las cinco p.m. hora central europea. Nos disculpamos por cualquier inconveniente que esto cause y gracias por volar con nosotros."  
-  
"Ay caramba..." Panchito frowned. _'How are we supposed to do everything by this afternoon?'_  
-  
Sensing his lover's stress, José looked to his husband with a concerned frown. "What's wrong, caro?"  
-  
Panchito gave a sad and defeated sight before closely approaching the other. _"The airline just called, mi amor, and our plane is leaving earlier- as in today."_ He whispered.  
-  
Covering his own mouth to prevent himself from gasping at the news, he frowned. _"What are we going to do now, Panchito?"_  
-  
"We can leave all our bags behind and just take her back on the serape?" He suggested with an unknowing shrug.  
-  
"Caro, that's illegal." José deadpanned.  
-  
"I know, I know..." He sighed. "Guess I'm gonna have to inform her the truth and that I cannot keep my promise."  
-  
A brief silence of sadness brushed over the two before they heard a familiar voice. "What luck!"Followed by slaps on their backs. The two winced in surprise, turning their heads to see none other than Gladstone Gander- the luckiest goose in the world, and who is also José's best friend other than Donald.  
-  
"So, what are you two doing here?"  
-  
"We should be asking you that." Panchito said. "You win another vacation with all expenses paid again?"  
-  
"Yup! It's hands-down my favorite thing my luck gets me- free trips to other countries! Otherwise I'd have to be rich like Uncle Scrooge in order to travel, which doesn't sound too bad if I'm being honest." He shrugged. "Now you answer me."  
-  
"Anniversary, originally..." José answered before going into full detail with the goose about everything that had happened since take off.  
-  
"Sounds like a heck of a trip!" Gladstone commented. "Though I think I can help- with my luck all impossible things become reality." He gloated with a smirk. "Just so happens I won a trip to Mexico today, and I leave in the late afternoon." He explained. "José, just cast a spell to get enough of my good luck to you long enough for you to get everything settled and off we go."  
-  
"Really?" José and Panchito blinked,  
-  
"Sounds to me like you guys need the luck more than I do right now." He smiled. "Besides, you two really like the kid and from what you say she's been through- she could use a new home with you."  
-  
"It means a lot to us that you're willing to do this, Gladstone, obrigado." José smiled softly.  
-  
"I'm just happy my luck will be put into good use for something other than making my life easy." Gladstone would never admit it to anyone else, but deep down- like _deep, deep_ down, he wished he didn't have such good luck because everyone used him for it. José was the goose's very first _real_ friend, who liked him for him- not for his luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Buenos días, mija: good morning, my daughter. [can also be used to address a young girl in endearment] (Spanish)  
> Signore: Mister/Sir (Italian)  
> Señor: Mister/Sir (Spanish)  
> Nonna: Grandma (Italian)  
> Si: Yes (Spanish)  
> tú: you (spanish)  
> Grazie: Thank you (Italian)  
> mi amor: my love (Spanish)  
> pequeno: little one (Portuguese)  
> mamma e papà: Mom and Dad (Italian)  
> Nonno: Grandpa (Italian)  
> amici: friends (Italian)  
> ¿Hola?" Hello? (Spanish)  
> Lamento informarle que su vuelo programado de Roma, Italia a Puebla, México ha sido reprogramado. Su vuelo del sixteen de marzo a la una hora del centro de Europa sale ahora el fifteen de marzo a las cinco p.m. hora central europea. Nos disculpamos por cualquier inconveniente que esto cause y gracias por volar con nosotros: Good day Mr. Pistoles. I am sorry to inform you that your scheduled flight from Rome, Italy to Puebla, Mexico has been rescheduled from march sixteenth at one a.m. central european time to march fifteenth at five p.m. central european time. We apologize for any inconvenience and thanks for flying with us. (Spanish)  
> Ay caramba: Oh no (Spanish)  
> Caro: Dear (Portuguese)  
> obrigado: Thank you (Portuguese)


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciana is taken to her new home with her new family, but what will Panchito's family think? And José's?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at bluejaydaughterofthebat.tumblr.com  
> Translations at the end!  
> Also there are easy to miss references to my favorite movies, video game, and caballero in this chapter. If you can spot at least two of them, I will personally write a one-shot of whatever you choose!  
> Enjoy!

Thanks to Gladstone, José and Panchito were able to fill out and have the adoption documents approved and a passport in less than two hours!  
-  
"You guys didn't have to name me as a Godfather, ya know." Gladstone informed them.  
-  
"We wanted you too." José smiled.  
-  
"I promise not to let the three of ya down." The goose smiled bashfully. "Don't you think Big Dee will get upset that you named me the Godfather and not him?"  
-  
"Sure he might be a little upset at first," Panchito shrugged, placing Feliciana on his shoulders.  
-  
"That'll pass once he sees that he is listed as one too." José added. "Kids can have more than one Godfather after all."  
-  
"Have you guys even told him yet?" Gladstone asked curiously.  
-  
"We haven't even told any of our folks," José answered. "You're the first one to know, minha amiga."  
-  
"Who is 'Big Dee'?" Feliciana asked.  
-  
Gladstone chuckled. "That's just one of the many nicknames I call him, kiddo. His real name is Donald and he's my cousin."  
-  
"He's also mine and José's best friend and old band member." Panchito added. "You'll meet him one day."  
-  
"He also has nephews about your age." José added.  
-  
"Are there any kids my age back in Mexico?" She asked with a blink.  
-  
"Si, three cousins- almost four." Panchito answered. "All boys, my sister is hoping for a girl."  
-  
"And when we visit Brazil you can meet the two cousins you have on my side- also boys." José added with a smile.  
-  
"Bene!" Feliciana exclaimed. "I'll have cousins to play with!"  
-  
The group of four spent the remainder of their trip shopping and eating before heading back to the hotel to pack.  
-  
"I'm kinda scared..." Feliciana muttered, holding onto her new stuffed horse Gladstone managed to get her for free.  
-  
José stopped packing as he knelt down to her level, concerned. "I understand, moving to a new place can be-"  
-  
"That's not why I'm scared..." She interrupted while shaking her head.  
-  
"Oh?" José raised his brow. "Why are you scared then, pequeno?"  
-  
"What if the scary people find me again?"  
-  
This caused the three older birds to all exchange worried looks for a second before Panchito sat next to her. "Then they would have to go through toda mi familia in order to get to you."  
-  
"Your new family will protect you." José reassured. "We promise you'll never go back there again."  
-  
Once they finished packing, they went to the airport and learned that they all got upgraded to first class- no doubt thanks to the goose's good luck. This time the two love-birds were able to sleep for their flight while Gladstone kept Feliciana busy by teaching her some basic English and playing games.  
-  
"Signore Gander?"  
-  
"Uncle Gladstone is just fine, kiddo." Gladstone told her as he ruffled her hair. "Formalities ain't my thing."  
-  
"Zio Gladstone?" She repeated.  
-  
"There we go, kiddo! Now what's up?"  
-  
"What if I scare my new famiglia...?" She clung her plush horse closer to herself. "I have no control of my magic and I'm scared something might happen..."  
-  
"How come you didn't tell José you were also scared of this?" He asked curiously, concern also laced in his tone.  
-  
"The thought didn't pop up until we got on the plane..."  
-  
"It's okay to be scared. This whole experience is scary from what I've heard." He gently rubbed her shoulder. "I can give you a Gander-Guarantee that the Pistoles' are the best. They'll love you no matter what, Feliciana."  
-  
Feliciana smiled and nodded before looking up at him. "What is your famiglia like, Zio Gladstone?"  
-  
"Mine?" He repeated before shrugging lightly with a smile. "They're somethin' else for sure. Like you, I was also raised by my Grandma. My parents died when I was just a little older than you are now. My Grandma was- is amazing!" His smile grew at the memories of the farm. "Not only did she take me in to raise, but my cousins as well."  
-  
"Donald, right?"  
-  
"Bingo. He was one of them and we got along as well as fire and water."  
-  
"Why's that?" She asked curiously.  
-  
"I have a few ideas..." He shook his head- he didn't want to think of those upsetting reasons right now or ever. "How about I order us some more fruit snacks and we play another game?"  
-  
"Yeah!" She happily agreed. "This time I'll beat you too!"  
-  
He chucked. "Good luck with that, kiddo."  
-  
By the time they arrived, Panchito and José had been awake and talking to the other passengers while Feliciana and Gladstone were asleep, the little blue jay's head resting on the goose's arm and he had his head laid on top of hers. José and Panchito smiled and cooed softly at the sight, the parrot snapping a picture of it with his camera.  
-  
"Mi amor, how come when we were shopping you re-bought souvenirs for everyone else but not yourself?" Panchito inquired. "You won't have anything to put in your collection."  
-  
"Oh, I got one." José answered with a smile, gently caressing Feliciana's cheek. "The best one I've ever see or could see."  
-  
Panchito smiled and nodded. "Agreed, mi amor." He gave his husband a kiss on the cheek.  
-  
After given the order to depart the plane, José reached over and gently tapped on his friend to wake him.  
-  
"Alre-"  
-  
"Shhh..." He shushed the goose, looking at the sleeping child.  
-  
"Sorry." Gladstone whispered, gently scooping her up, he was great about picking kid up without waking them. Donald said it was because of his good luck- and he was most likely right. "She's just as cute as the boys."  
-  
They departed the plane with their belongings safely and grabbed a taxi back to their small house while Gladstone got one to the hotel he won a stay at.  
-  
"You gonna call your folks, caro." José said softly while putting Feliciana on the couch.  
-  
"I'll invite my parents over for breakfast, it is midnight and my parents are most likely asleep."  
-  
"I have no complaints there." José said lazily with a yawn.  
-  
The morning arrived, Panchito was cooking a big breakfast while José got himself and Feliciana ready for the visit.  
-  
"Mi precioso niño!" A loud female voice greeted as a small chicken wearing an apron beneath her purple dress as she walked inside, grabbing Panchito and giving him a kiss on both his cheeks.  
-  
"Buenos días, mamá." Panchito greeted with a big smile. "I made a big breakfast for you and papá!"  
-  
"A big breakfast?" A low male voice spoke, belonging to a tall rooster with blue overhauls and a sombrero appeared. "We should have brought the toda la familia, then! Why did you only want to see us?"  
-  
"Miguel, there is nothing wrong with a child wanting to spend time alone with his parents away from everyone else." The female scolded.  
-  
"Actually, José and I have an announcement we wanted to tell you two before going to the ranch to tell everyone else." He motioned for his parents to look down the hallway as José walked out of and he held the hand of a small blue jay.  
-  
"You went all the way to Italy to finally bring me a grandchild?" The female rooster smiled happily, tears in her eyes. "¡Mira qué hermosa es!"  
-  
"There's actually more to it than that, Maria." José said, looking down at Feliciana. "It's okay to say hello, pequeno."  
-  
Feliciana shyly waved as she clung to José's pant leg.  
-  
"Come sit everyone before it gets called." Panchito called from the table. "José and I will tell you both what happened."  
-  
They all ate while Panchito and José told Miguel and Maria everything that happened from the premonition all the way to meeting up with Gladstone.  
-  
"My that all sounds exhilarating and exhausting!" Maria gasped before turning her attention to Feliciana, who was stuffing her face. "Pobre bebé, those idiotas starved you! Rest assured, you'll never go hungry as long as I have anything to say about it!"  
-  
"Grazie!" Feliciana muffled a response, her mouth full of churro doughnuts as she looked to Panchito. "Signore Pistoles, can I have some more orange juice please?"  
-  
"Si, mija." Panchito smiled, re-filling her glass. "Try not talking with your mouthful, eh?"  
-  
"Qué?" Miguel raised his brow as he looked to Feliciana. "You don't call your parents by their surnames."  
-  
"Miguel!" Maria hissed, kicking her husband under the table.  
-  
"It's alright with us, Miguel." José assured with a smile, thankful his daughter was too busy stuffing her face to pay attention.  
-  
"It is, papá." Panchito agreed. "She's been through too much in the past few days and she really doesn't know us that well."  
-  
"You two are doing an excellent job so far!" Maria smiled with an approving nod. "I am so proud of you both!"  
-  
Miguel sighed, tipping his hat apologetically. "Sorry, mijo, I'm just so happy and proud of you for being such a brave caballero and becoming a father."  
-  
Maria gave her husband a curt nod before looking to her granddaughter. "You will love it here, I know it!"  
-  
"I love the doughnuts!" She muffled her response again, her face covered in churro sprinkles causing the adults to laugh.  
-  
After eating they went to the ranch to introduce Feliciana to her new family. She met her great-grandparents Raquel and Roberto, her aunts Elena and Alejandra, her uncle Gregorio, and her three cousins- Héctor, Lucio, and Manolo. She also say an egg in an incubator that would soon be her new cousin. Later that night Panchito had taken Feliciana shopping for new bed, clothes and other necessities while José called his adoptive family.  
-  
"Olá?" A high-pitched voice greeted.  
-  
"Gabriela, é José." He said. "O pai está em casa?"  
-  
"Espere." She tried to cover the mouth-piece, but he could still hear her shout. "Zico, vá buscar seu vovô! Seu tio José está no telefone!"  
-  
It took a few moments before a gruff male voice spoke. "Como você está, meu filho?"  
-  
"Ótimo, tenho algumas novidades para compartilhar." He then told his father all of what happened.  
-  
"Nenhuma palavra pode expressar o quão orgulhoso e feliz eu sou por você, José." There was a brief pause. "Sua mãe também seria! Ela sempre disse que você estava destinado a grandeza com aquela mágica sua!"  
-  
José smiled sadly, remembering his mother. "Também sinto falta dela, pai."  
-  
"Well-" The other male cleared his throat. "Venha me visitar com esse marido e criança, eh?"  
-  
"Vou começar a planejar uma viagem amanhã. Eu amo você pai."  
-  
"Eu também te amo, meu filho."  
-  
José hung up, sighing sadly as he lit up a cigar and began smoking while taking a thorough look at all the documents they were given about Feliciana. _It says here her father instantly gave up custody of her while she was still an egg to his parents. _He hummed in thought, trying to think of why a father would abandon such a sweet child like Feliciana. He never heard his family come in until he heard Panchito's voice.__  
-  
"I present to you mi amor, a beautiful and clean niña who is ready for bed!" Panchito announced, gesturing to their daughter who was bathed at the ranch and now dressed in pajamas with horses on them. They were both smiling happily, which made José happy. His husband really was great with kids.  
-  
Feliciana giggled. "Signora Maria said I was the prettiest girl she's ever seen!"  
-  
Puffing out smoke from his cigar, they parrot looked over at his family and his happiness increased. He believed he already had been living the perfect life, but now he realized he was wrong- for with the addition of a child, his life was now perfect. "She is right, pequeno."  
-  
"What's that in her head?" She asked, pointing to the cigar.  
-  
"It is a cigar." He answered, putting it out.  
-  
"Can I try one?"  
-  
"Not for children." He made a mental note to try and smoke outside from now on.  
-  
"Like the guns at the ranch?"  
-  
"Si, just like that." José answered as he stood up, gently picking her up in his arms. "We ready for bed?"  
-  
"Can I have a bedtime story?" She asked with a yawn.  
-  
"I got something better in mind." Panchito smiled as he headed into a room. "Go on and put her in bed, I'll be right there!"  
-  
José smiled, knowing what his husband had planned as he carried her to their bedroom. She had to sleep with them tonight because Panchito and José still needed to clean out the spare room and set up the new bed. Once Feliciana was settled, she heard the soft strum of a guitar and it caused her eyes to widen in sparkle in aw as she saw the rooster playing the instrument as he walked in the room.  
-  
"Say that I'm crazy, or call me a fool..." He began to sing softly, matching the gentle and slow strums. "But last night it seemed that I dreamed about you."  
-  
José couldn't help but to hum along- music was a passion of his. It was because of music he met the love of his life and had everything he ever longed for.  
-  
"When I opened my mouth what come out was a song..."  
-  
"And you knew every word as we all sang along." José joined in the song- the two sang in harmony.  
-  
"To a melody played on the strings of our souls and a rhythm that rattles us down to the bone." Their singing became louder due to Panchito playing the guitar harder and faster. -  
"Our love for each other will live on forever, in every beat of mi proud corazón." Panchito sang by himself.  
-  
"Our love for each other will live on forever, in every beat of meu coração orgulhoso." José sang the last lyric in his native language.  
-  
Feliciana's smile grew as did her eyes, she was completely in love with the music and the singing. It was because of her sweet and adorable looks that caused both José and Panchito's own smiles to grow- as well as the love they were beginning to have for their new daughter.  
-  
"Ay mi familia, oiga gente. Canten a coro, let it be known." Panchito began to strum slower, the tune becoming softer. "Our love for each other will live on forever, with every beat of my proud heart."  
-  
José tucked in the little bird, whose eyes were slowly closing and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Ay mi familia, oiga gente. Canten a coro, let it be known. Our love for each other will live on forever, with every beat of my proud heart."  
-  
By the time Panchito stopped playing, Feliciana was sound asleep.  
-  
_"That was a great idea, Panchito."_ José whispered, slowly getting off the bed.  
-  
_"It got even better when you joined in."_ Panchito smiled, getting off the bed and pulling his husband close once they exited the room. "Here I thought that your smile and eyes would be the only one's to bring me such amount of joy and fill my heart with love."  
-  
"I know exactly how you feel, amor."  
-  
The two exchanged a long kiss full of passion and love before going back into the room, changing into their pajamas and getting into the bed- Feliciana was in between them.  
-  
"Te quiero mucho, José."  
-  
"Eu te amo muito, Panchito." He looked to their new daughter. "Bem-vindo em casa, meu anjo."  
-  
"Bienvenido a casa, mi dulce princesa." Panchito smiled.  
-  
They both closed their eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations!  
> minha amiga: my friend (Portuguese)  
> Si: Yes (Spanish)  
> Bene: Cool (Italian)  
> Pequeno: Little one (Portuguese)  
> toda mi familia: my whole family (Spanish)  
> Signore: Mister/Sir (Italian)  
> Zio: Uncle (Italian)  
> famiglia: Family (Italian)  
> mi amor: my love (Spanish)  
> caro: dear (Portuguese)  
> Mi precioso niño: My precious boy (Spanish)  
> Buenos días: Good morning (Spanish)  
> toda la familia: whole family (Spanish)  
> ¡Mira qué hermosa es!: Look how beautiful she is (Spanish)  
> Pobre bebé: Poor baby (Spanish)  
> Idiotas: Idiots (Spanish)  
> Grazie: Thank you (Italian)  
> mija: my daughter/term of endearment for girls (Spanish)  
> Qué?: What? (Spanish)  
> mijo: my son/term of endearment for boys (Spanish)  
> caballero: gentleman (spanish)  
> Olá?: Hello? (Portuguese)  
> Gabriela, é José: Gabriela, it's José (Portuguese)  
> O pai está em casa?: Is dad home? (Portuguese)  
> Espere: Hold on  
> Zico, vá buscar seu vovô! Seu tio José está no telefone!: Zico, go get your grandfather! Your Uncle José is on the phone!  
> Como você está, meu filho: How are you, my boy? (Portuguese)  
> Ótimo, tenho algumas novidades para compartilhar: Great, I have some news to share with you. (Portuguese)  
> Nenhuma palavra pode expressar o quão orgulhoso e feliz eu sou por você, José: No words can express how proud and happy I am for you, José (Portuguese)  
> Sua mãe também seria! Ela sempre disse que você estava destinado a grandeza com aquela mágica sua: I know your mother would be too! She always said you were destined for greatness with your magic! (Portuguese)  
> Também sinto falta dela, pai: I miss her too, dad (Portuguese)  
> Venha me visitar com esse marido e criança, eh: You come visit soon with your husband and kid, eh?  
> Vou começar a planejar uma viagem amanhã. Eu amo você pai: I will start planning now. I love you, dad (Portuguese)  
> Eu também te amo, meu filho: I love you too, my boy (Portuguese)  
> Signora: Mrs. (Italian)  
> corazón: Heart (Spanish)  
> meu coração orgulhoso: My proud heart (Portuguese)  
> Ay mi familia, oiga gente. Canten a coroOh my family, hear people. Sing in chorus (Spanish)  
> amor: love (Portuguese)  
> Te quiero mucho: I love you very much (Spanish)  
> Eu te amo muito: I love you very much (Portuguese)  
> Bem-vindo em casa, meu anjo: Welcome home, my angel (portuguese)  
> Bienvenido a casa, mi dulce princesa: Welcome home, my sweet princess (Spanish


	7. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night in a new room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at bluejaydaughterofthebat.tumblr.com  
> Translations at the end!

"May I present the room of Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles!" Panchito announced with a grin as he opened the door.  
-  
The bedroom walls were a calming baby blue with white, brown, and black colored horses spread out throughout the room, fluffy white clouds were painted on the ceiling. A brown dresser was up against one of the walls, her bed-frame was grey with a western themed bed-spread with a toy chest right next to her dresser.  
-  
Feliciana gasped at the sight, her eyes wide as she covered her mouth in surprise, a muffled squee of delight was heard while she bounced on the heels of her feet before running into her new room to get a closer look at everything. "You did all of this for me, Signore Pistoles?!"  
-  
"Of course! You need your own room after all!" He smiled happily.  
-  
"I love it!" She quickly ran over and jumped into the rooster's arm, placing her arms around his neck in a hug. "Thank you so much!"  
-  
José smiled happily at his family as Panchito chuckled, catching her in his arms and returned the hug. "De nada, mija. Now, how about a story with some musical accompaniment before bed tonight?"  
-  
"Yeah!"  
-  
While Panchito got his guitar, José helped Feliciana change into white fuzzy pajamas with black music notes on them and tucked her into bed. Panchito entered, playing a soft tune on the instrument for a few notes before began to tell a calm story in his always gentle and smooth voice as they watched their child fall asleep with ease.  
-  
"Buenas noches, cariño." Panchito whispered, giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
-  
"Bons sonhos, pequenino." José whispered, leaning down to give her a gentle kiss on the forehead as well.  
-  
The two left the room hand-in-hand as they headed to their own room to sleep.  
-  
"Now I see why you wouldn't let us in that room for two weeks." José smiled as he snuggled into his husband's chest feathers. "You are so thoughtful and loving to do all that for her, meu marido bonito  
-  
Stroking the parrot's head feathers and holding him close, the rooster smiled. "She deserves any form of happiness we can give her after what she's been through. Don't you agree, mi encantador esposo?"   
-  
José nodded, softly closing his eyes as he drifted off to sleep. Before Feliciana came into their lives, the parrot wouldn't sleep until late into the night and would not wake up til noon the following day- now he sleeps as soon as he puts his little one to bed, though he still had trouble getting up before noon. The Brazilian bird _loved_ his sleep! He found his sleep interrupted however due to sensing a sudden rise of magic, causing him to jolt awake. "Feliciana!" He jumped out of bed and bolted for his daughter's room.  
-  
Feliciana was tossing and turning in her bed, her grey-colored magic began to glow around her.  
-  
 _'Her magic is reacting to her nightmare!'_ José gently placed his hand on her shoulder, but before he could give her a gentle shake, he found himself being thrown back into the wall by her magic.  
-  
Panchito jolted awake at the sound of a thud, quick to get out of bed and grabbed onto his pistol he kept at his bedside before running towards where he heard the loud thud. _'Feliciana's room?'_ He saw his beloved husband on the floor, he knelt down beside the other. "Zé?! What--" He interrupted himself due to hearing a plea for help- the little blue jay was still tossing and turning in her sleep.  
-  
"She's having a nightmare, I went to wake her, but her magic tossed me aside." He stood up with a worried frown, his eyes never leaving his daughter as she began to glow with her gray magical energy surrounding herself like a shield.   
-  
"So, if shaking her awake won't do..." The rooster inhaled deeply before opening his beak when José quickly covered his beak.   
-  
"Scaring her might end up making it worse!" He wasn't one-hundred percent certain on that, but he'd rather not risk it either. "I have an idea of how to help, but the problem is I have no idea how to calm her down enough so the shield will disappear."  
-  
Panchito took José's hand off his beak. "I think I got just the thing, I'll be right back!" He ran out of the room for a moment before returning with his guitar, playing a soft tune and humming gently as he did. José was confused as to what the other was thinking and was about to ask before sensing Feliciana's magic fade- the shield was gone. "José!"  
-  
Giving a nod, the parrot began concentrating his own magic as he approached his daughter, placing a hand gently on her arm. **_  
Para o bem-estar da minha filha, leve-me para dentro do seu pesadelo!_** He chanted, his body falling limp on the ground as his conscious was transported into Feliciana's subconscious.  
-  
The nightmare took place in a small room- it was empty with bars on the door. _'Is this where she was kept with that louco?'_ He wondered curiously yet worriedly, freezing when hearing screams and cries that belonged to a voice familiar to him. "Feliciana!" He called out as he turned around swiftly, his eyes widening at the sight.  
-  
"How dare you run away?!" It was the bear who was the cause of the little blue jay's pain. The one who kidnapped her, abused her, and murdered her grandparents and heaven-knows what all else. "You belong to me, you stupida piccola cagna!" He was whipping her harshly.  
-  
The sight not only caused the parrot to be sick to his stomach and ruffle his feathers, it got him angry- no, what he felt was stronger than anger...Was this rage? It was hard enough to get the Brazilian bird to get angry- but rage is something he had never experienced in his life. "Please refrain from speaking to her like she is an object to be possessed." He said calmly in spite his rage he managed to be calm- his tone at least for his actions were an exact reflection of his true feeling as he had rammed into the bear.  
-  
The little blue jay whimpered as she looked up at the parrot. "S-Signore Carioca-Pistoles?"  
-  
"Sim, pequeno." He answered, his rage simmering down some as he scooped up his child. "Everything is okay, you are safe. Remember Panchito and I promised to keep you safe and care for you?"  
-  
"Didn't your nonni promise the same thing?" The bear said with a cruel chuckle and a smirk. "They promised to always be there for you, love, care, and protect you. Now they're gone."  
-  
Feliciana's sobs grew louder, burrying her face in the parrot's chest as she held her head. "Nonna...Nonno..."  
-  
"Feliciana, I need you to listen closely." He said soothingly, rubbing her back gently. "Do you hear it?"  
-  
Blinking in confusion, she closed her eyes and focused. She could hear the gentle strums of a guitar and a soft and beautiful melody. "Signore Panchito...?"  
-  
"Sim, we have grown to love you so much since we rescued you. We care for you and want nothing but the best for you, just like your grandparents did." He wiped her tears from her eyes. "Just remember that and listen to the song for you are _muito_ much loved by Panchito and--" The parrot shook his head with a smile. "By your parents!"  
-  
"'Parents'?" She repeated, her sobs slowly reducing to silent tears. "I...Never had those before..."  
-  
José chuckled softly, he was relieved and happy to finally be able to get through to her. "I've never been a parent before, nor has Panchito, but I believe we can do it together, sim?"  
-  
"'To--...Together'?" She repeated, rubbing her eyes as the bear and the room began to fade- she was waking up. "Together!"  
-  
José returned to his body, opening his red eyes to see he was in his husband's arms.  
-  
"Zé!" He cheered, relief overflowing him. "Are you okay? What about Felici--?"  
-  
José pressed a finger to his husband's beak. "Shhh, she'll be fine now." He stood up and smiled softly. "She just needed a gentle song and some soft reassurement. That music was a good idea, Panchi. I wouldn't have been able to reach her if she wasn't calmed down by it."  
-  
A small tired groan was heard, the sleeping child was now smiling n her sleep. "Papá...Papai..." She murmured in her sleep.  
-  
This caught the two birds' attention, they were surprised at first and then happy. Being called 'dad' in each of their respective native languages made their hearts soar. They gave each other a loving smile and another soft kiss to their child before leaving to get some sleep themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS!  
> Signore: Mister/Sir (Italian)  
> De nada, mija: You're welcome, my daughter (Spanish)  
> Buenas noches, cariño: Good night, sweetie. (Spanish)  
> Bons sonhos, pequenino: Good night, little one (Portuguese)  
> meu marido bonito: My handsome husband (Portuguese)  
> mi encantador esposo: my charming husband (Spanish)  
> Para o bem-estar da minha filha, leve-me para dentro do seu pesadelo!: For my daughter's own welfare, take me inside of her nightmare! (Portuguese)  
> louco: maniac/lunatic (Portuguese)  
> stupida piccola cagna: stupid little bitch (Italian)  
> pequeno: little one (Portuguese)  
> nonni: grandparents (Italian)  
> Nonna: Grandma (Italian)  
> Nonno: Grandpa (Italian)  
> muito: very (Portuguese)  
> Papá: dad (Spanish)  
> Papai: daddy (Portuguese)


	8. Old friends, new friends (Part I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panchito and José introduce their daughter to their best friend Donald Duck and his nephews in America!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at bluejaydaughterofthebat.tumblr.com  
> Translations at the end!

There were a lot of times they were nervous. Being a parent was difficult- they knew it by watching their siblings or their best friend Donald Duck, but they underestimated exactly _how_ difficult it can be at times. They had to keep track of _so_ much for just _one_ little bird, it was all worth it in the end. Why? Any parent could tell you why- because of the smile and happiness on the child's face when all was said and done. The smile that melted their hearts, the smile they love more than anything else in the world. A child's smile was precious, but they never knew _how_ precious it could be and how much it would mean.  
-  
It had been six months since they brought their newly adopted child home to Mexico. Panchito taught her Spanish and how to feed the farm animals while José taught her Portuguese and as promised, how to control and properly use her magic. They even taught her a little English so she can talk to Donald and the triplets using the Woo-Oo! Messenger on the computer. The three adults simply adored watching the children talk to each other, trying to show each other things.  
-  
Today was the day- the day where The Three Caballeros would reunite and their children officially meet face-to-face. Despite Donald insisting otherwise, José reserved a hotel for them during their stay, it was within walking distance of the Duckburg Docks were Donald lived. The offer was appreciated, but the parrot knew that his friend did not have enough room for three additional gusts- they barely managed it when he and Panchito went to help and live there for a year.  
-  
Getting off the plane, Panchito took the bags while José held the sleeping child in his arms- she had fallen asleep halfway through the four hour flight with her stuffed horse in her arms.  
-  
"¡Ella es aún más linda cuando está dormida, mi amor!" Panchito cooed softly, smiling at the sight of his sleeping child. "Must we wake her?"  
-  
"Depends on if the boys are awake or asleep." The parrot answered with a gentle shrug, holding Feliciana close as he held her and walked with Panchito to the lobby where Donald said he would wait for them. "Considering what had happened the last time someone other than us woke her up."  
-  
Panchito grimaced at the memory.  
-  
_Feliciana had fallen asleep for the first time other than at the house- she was exhausted after a day of helping with chores and learning how to ride a horse, so she fell asleep in the barrel of hay. She was left there for an hour and her family had no idea where she was as they all decided to split up to look for her both around the farm and in town. At the time- Panchito was working on replacing the roof with his father and Gregorio while José was at working as a singing/choir teacher in town, neither have them having any clue what was about to transpire until it already did._  
-  
_His three nephews were heard screaming and crying at the top of their lungs, Panchito became panicked- not only because he heard the boys, but because he didn't hear his little girl. "¡Chicos!" He called out, jumping down from the roof and landing on his feet without injury before dashing over to them. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Feliciana?"_  
-  
_"La encontramos durmiendo en el granero." Héctor, the eldest started._  
-  
_"A-Así que la despertamos." Manolo the middle-born stuttered._  
-  
_"¡Feliciana se volvió loca!" The youngest, Lucio finished, throwing his hands up in the air. "¡Sus ojos brillaban como el tío José también!"_  
-  
_Panchito swore his heart jumped out of his heart in fright and bolted into a run for the barn. When he arrived he saw the small blue jay was asleep once more, letting out a sigh of relief though he was still concerned. He was well aware that if someone other than him or his husband tried to wake her up she would react this way- it happened about every time something loud was heard or if anyone touched her other than José, who figured it was because of how she was being treated by that bear that took her. Or how his magic energy comforted her own. Panchito hoped it was the latter._  
-  
A tired groan and a yawn was heard- Feliciana had woken up from her nap. "...Mmmm...Papai...?"  
-  
"I got you, pequeno." The parrot cooed softly, rubbing her back.  
-  
"You and Mr. Whinnikens have a good nap?" The rooster asked with a smile.  
-  
Whinnikens was the name of the stuffed horse Gladstone got her and she had developed an attachment to due to her love of horses. The child looked down at the stuffed horse as if it was talking to her before looking back to Panchito. "Sì, papà!"  
-  
"Good, because we're here!"  
-  
"Welcome to America, Feliciana!" The two spoke simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to the wonderful anon who suggested the title for this chapter and the following as it will be two parts!  
> ~TRANSLATIONS~  
> ¡Ella es aún más linda cuando está dormida, mi amor!: She's even cuter when asleep, my love! (Spanish)  
> Chicos: Boys (Spanish)  
> ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está Feliciana?: What happened? Where is Feliciana? (Spanish)  
> La encontramos durmiendo en el granero: We found her sleeping in the barn (Spanish)  
> Así que la despertamos: So we woke up her (Spanish)  
> ¡Sus ojos brillaban como el tío José también!: Her eyes were glowing like uncle José too  
> Pequeno: Little one (Portuguese)  
> Si: Yes (Spanish/Italian)


	9. Old friends, new friends (Part II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McDonald's! McDonald's! McDonald's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com  
> Translations at the end!

José set Feliciana down on the ground once they arrived in the lobby, taking hold of her hand. "Let's keep an eye out for them, pequeno while papa gets our bags, okay?"  
-  
The three didn't have to wait long, for sure enough the parrot and rooster both heard a frusting, loud quack that was very familiar causing José to smile as he walked towards the voice, sure enough the voice belonged to his beloved best friend- Donald Duck and the cause of the duck's frustration? Two of the three ducklings were being pried apart- most likely due to having got into a fight while the third duckling looked around curiously.  
-  
"I think I see them, Unca Donald!" Spoke the duckling who had been looking around curiously, pointing his finger to José and Feliciana.  
-  
Donald squawked in surprise, looking to where the duckling was pointing, the other two ducklings doing the same.  
-  
"You always were the observant one, Huey." José commented with a smile, before looking to Donald and the other boys. "Saudações meninos!"  
-  
"Boys, what do we say?" Donald prompted, setting the other two down.  
-  
"Welcome to America!" The boys greeted in italian.  
-  
"She's so much bigger in person!" The duckling in blue said.  
-  
"So are you!" Feliciana replied with a giggle.  
-  
The seven of them had squeezed together in Donald's car and took off. "You guys wanna stop to eat first before I take you to the hotel?" Donald asked.  
-  
"Let's eat somewhere that has an area for the pequeños niños to play." Panchito suggested. "Feliciana can't do sit-down resturaunts, too energetic."  
\-   
"Like her papà." The parrot added, giving his husband's hand a squeeze as the rooster blushed and chuckled nervously.  
-  
"McDonald's!" The three ducklings began chanting, Feliciana joining in shortly after as the three adults chuckled at the adorable chant.  
-  
Once they arrived, the four children yelled in excitement as they all ran into the restaurant and into the play area while the three adults ordered food for themselves and the children, talking amongst themselves while occasionally looking towards the play area to make sure none of them were hurt.  
-  
"They seem to like each other in person just as much as they did online." Panchito commented with a chuckle.  
-  
"Perhaps even more." Donald chuckled as well, taking a sip of his drink.  
-  
"You still not telling them about anything, huh?" Panchito asked curiously to his friend.  
-  
Donald looked down guiltily. "I'm just--"  
-  
"No need to explain, amigo." The parrot interrupted by raising his hand. "We know and we have not told Feliciana anything out of respect."  
-  
"Thanks, guys...It means a lot."  
-  
"Do you still have that job?" Panchito inquired, looking to his friend worriedly.  
-  
"At the bank?" Donald answered, knowing it wasn't what his friend meant.  
-  
The two birds eyed their friend, which caused the duck to sigh in defeat. "I can't stop."  
-  
"Can't or won't?" The parrot asked curiously, leaning forward.  
-  
"We're not telling you how to live your life, amigo." Panchito added. "We're just worried about you and the boys."  
-  
"I know and I appreciate that you guys care, but I don't think I could ever give it up..." He let out another sigh, fiddling with his straw. "I tried once I took in the boys and that only lasted until I enrolled them in daycare..."  
-  
"Order number 374!" Someone called out. Donald had never been so thankful to hear McDonald's call out his number before before, standing up along with Panchito and José as they carried the trays of food and drinks into the play area.  
-  
While the adults talked, the kids were taking advantage of being the only ones in the play area. They played tag throughout the playstructure before the edlest of the triplets who wore red gathered everyone together.  
-  
"Let's play superheroes!" Huey suggested, placing his hands on his hips and puffing out his chest like a hero.  
-  
"Louie can be the bad guy!" Dewey giggled, to which the duckling wearing green shrugged indifferently.  
-  
"I call dibs on super smarts!" Huey declared. "I can move stuff with my mind and read thoughts I'm so smart!"  
-  
"I call dibs on super speed and flying!" Dewey claimed, running around them. "I run so fast all you can see is a blur!"  
-  
"I wanna be a superhero with senza poteri." Feliciana proudly said, smiling happily. "I wanna be like Paperinik!"  
-  
"Like Paperinik?!" The three ducklings exclaimed in unison.  
-  
"He is our favorite superhero!" Louie smiled.  
-  
"Plus unlike the typical superhero, Paperinik actually is real and exists out of tv and comics." Huey stated. "There's no denying his existence!"  
-  
"We should all be Paperinik!!" Dewey exclaimed, to which the others cheered in agreement as the four of them all pretended to be Paperinik saving the city.   
-  
"Boys!" Donald called.  
-  
"Feliciana!" José called.  
-  
The four kids stopped playing, rushing over to their families as they dug into their happy meals.  
-  
"Don't rush, you'll choke." Panchito warned with a chuckle. "You'll have all weekend to play, do not worry!"  
-  
"We gotta hurry cause Duckburg is in danger!" Huey said after swallowing a mouthful of nuggets.  
-  
"Are you guys playing superheroes again?" Donald chuckled, knowing his boys loved superheroes.   
-  
"We're all Paperinik cause he's il migliore!" Feliciana announced before taking gulps of her drink.  
-  
The kids were too busy talking amongst themselves as they ate about their favorite hero that they didn't bother to pay attention to the adults.  
-  
"How's it feel to be so well-known worldwide?" Panchito jested, nudging the sailor playfully.  
-  
"Be better if I could get royalty fees on the merchandise." Donald replied with a laugh, the other two joining him. While it was true that Donald loved that his other persona got more positive attention after his comeback and extremely proud that his three nephews and goddaughter were big fans, he also couldn't help but worry. He had already had a few close calls already a few times, but thankfully the boys were either too tired to remember what they saw or Donald played it off as playing dress-up.  
-  
One thing he knew for certain as he watched the kids run back to play, Paperinik was going to let the police handle everything just for the next few days. He deserved a few days off from hero work and Donald deserved to have some quality time with his boys, his best friends, and their little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPS MY FINGER SLIPPED AND I ADDED PK  
> TRANSLATIONS  
> pequeno: little one (Portuguese)  
> Greetings, boys!: Saudações meninos! (portuguese)  
> little kids: pequeños niños (spanish)  
> papà: Dad (Spanish/Italian)  
> amigo: friend (Spanish/Portuguese)  
> il migliore: The best (Italian)


	10. Old friends, new friends (Part III)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com

After the adults finished catching up and the kids were exhausted from playing did they all leave- Donald dropping off his friends at their hotel.   
-  
"It really is no trouble for you guys to stay at my place." Donald reiterated. "Hotels in Duckburg ain't cheap, y'know."  
-  
"We do appreciate the offer, Donal'." José said with a smile, helping his daughter out of the car.  
-  
"It wasn't so expensive." Panchito added, getting their bags from the trunk of the duck's car as he let out a small chuckle. "Well, perhaps it would have been if we had not been saving up for this trip for a while."  
-  
"I will call you once I've had a nap, amigo." The parrot promised with a yawn, waving his friend off before heading into the hotel with his husband and child.  
-  
The hotel booked was within walking distance to and from the Marina so they could easily walk to Donald's house whenever they wanted.   
-  
"Why can't we go to Zio Donald's house now?" Feliciana groaned in complaint, obviously not happy about having to leave her friends.  
-  
"Papai needs a nap, pequeno." José answered with a smile.  
-  
"So why can't Papà take me and you nap?" She asked with a huff. All she wanted to do was play and explore this new place she was in.  
-  
"Mija, I know you really wanna play with the triplets, and I am muy feliz that you four get along even better than behind a computer screen." The rooster paused a moment to talk to the hotel desk before continuing. "It would not be fair to Papai if we had so much fun without him, would it?"  
-  
The two fathers exchanged looks, hoping their overly enthusiastic daughter would buy their reason. While part of it was true as José did not want to miss a moment of his daughter's first vacation, they also had an alternative reason...  
-  
Feliciana did not notice either of her fathers' looks, as she looked down at the ground with her brows furrowed and humming thoughtfully. "I didn't think of that! I'm sorry, Papai!"  
-  
Relief overcame both the rooster's and the parrot's faces briefly. She bought it. They felt a twinge of guilt for lying to their beloved daughter though.  
-  
"It's alright, Feliciana." He smiled. "Perhaps you and Papà could look up some fun activities to do while we're here that you would like to do?"  
-  
"Yeah!" The blue jay agreed cheerfully with an enthusiastic nod as she walked with her parents to their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> amigo- friend (spanish)  
> pequeno- little one (portuguese)  
> muy feliz- so very happy (spanish)


	11. Old friends, New friends (Part IV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A phone call filled with planning and also concerns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Thanks to all who have been commenting and supporting me!  
> Follow me at felicianacariocapistoles.tumblr.com  
> Translations at the end~

As the parrot napped, Panchito and Feliciana looked online and in the local newspaper and brochure of Duckburg that the hotel provided each room with. They found out that there was a local fair while his daughter went to join José for a nap.  
-  
"Hello?" Donald's voice came through the telephone.  
-  
" ** _Hola_** , Donald!" Panchito greeted happily yet also quietly due to his family sleeping just a few feet away. "Feliciana and I found something fun we could all do this weekend for the boys' birthday!"  
-  
"Is it the fair?" The duck guessed.  
-  
" ** _Si_** , it is." He replied, perplexed. "How did you--?"  
-  
"We always do the fair for their birthday weekend," he interrupted. "The boys were just talking about all the things they wanted to show Feliciana before they fell asleep." He chuckled. "They're so excited to meet her face to face."  
-  
"So is she. So, what time should we all meet up and should we meet at your place for food or at the fairgrounds?"  
-  
"At the fairgrounds." Donald answered. "Seeing how they all played together earlier made me realize that my boat would be a wreck if they stayed in there long." He chuckled again.  
-  
Panchito joined him. "Feliciana does love to roam and doesn't like staying in one place for too long- especially if it's a small place."  
-  
The conversation fell into an awkward silence before the sailor spoke up. "...Do you think that's because whoever took her kept her secluded in a small space for who knows how long?"  
-  
Panchito winced, though the other couldn't see. "That's...A theory José and I both share..." He hesitated before continuing. "Frankly I'm too afraid to ask from all that José told me he sees when he goes into her nightmares to help calm her...It might as well be true."  
-  
It was Donald's turn to wince. "She still has those, huh? Is that way you guys don't want to stay here?"  
-  
"Her magic is still unpredictable, some nights she has them, others she doesn't. It's only on her bad nights that he actually has to go inside her mind to calm her, which is an improvement from the first few months." He glanced over his shoulder to see his beloved husband soothingly singing to the little blue jay, who was currently tossing and turning about in her sleep, distressed. "If it makes you feel any better, we did also wanna stay in a hotel because José enjoys collecting those little soaps and bottles?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.  
-  
The two talked a little while longer before the rooster hung up, giving a sigh of content as he felt familiar hands rub his shoulders. "She okay now, mi amor?"  
-  
"I'm just thankful she's been having more of those not-so bad nights compared to the bad ones recently." The parrot smiled, leaning down to give the rooster a peck on the cheek "Still, we should not count our chicks before they hatch."  
-  
Panchito nodded, looking to their daughter sleeping peacefully, recalling the first nightmare she had under their care and how his heart had felt warmer when he heard her address them as her fathers. Of course she did it in her sleep and it took her months-- two weeks ago in fact, until she called them such again on a regular basis.  
-  
The little blue jay smiled in her sleep, dreaming of riding a life-sized version of her stuffed horse- Mr. Whinnikens with her newfound friends, her new parents, and her hero- Paperinik all smiling and sharing laughs together as they ventured further into the mountain side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the past few chapters have been short. Think of it like an arc in a show, yeah?  
> The "Old Friends, New Friends" arc is planned for seven parts.   
> Bonus points if you can figure out why I chose that number xD  
> TRANSLATIONS--  
> Hola: Hello (Spanish)  
> Si: Yes (Spanish)  
> Mi amor: My love (Spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not plan on leaving it as a cliffhanger, but I must get ready for work!  
> Please leave any comments on here or through asks/messages on my tumblr!  
> Sorry if I mispelled any of the Spanish or Portuguese!  
> I am very happy to be writing again- though since this was rushed, the writing was terrible and I promise the next one won't be!
> 
> TRANSLATIONS-  
> mi amor: my love (Spanish)  
> Marido: Husband (Portuguese)  
> O que é isso?- What is it? (Portuguese)  
> Eu te amo: I love you (Portuguese)  
> Estás bien?: Are you okay?  
> Sim: Yes (Portuguese)  
> premonição: Premonition (Portuguese)


End file.
